


How to Be a Fan

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Celebrity/Fan, Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: celebrity/fan au</p><p>How to be a fan (following 3 simple rules)</p><p>Rule 1- Find someone to fan over.<br/>Rule 2- Obsess over them.<br/>Rule 3- Don’t spill your coffee on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be a Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I stole this off one of those ‘send me number, I’ll chose a prompt and write it’ and this is what came out!
> 
>  
> 
> Changed the tags:   
> MAYAAAAAN! LOOK SOMETHING THAT ISN’T FREEWOOOOOD! and with ryan’s twitter name it’s just the normal one… but he uses james as an actor name so that’s it..

**_[text; Rose Ray]_ ** _MICHAEL!_

**_[text; Rose Ray]_ ** _That Haywood actor you like is in Austin!_

**_[text; Rose Ray]_ ** _here._

There was then a link for some tabloid that had some pictures of James Haywood in Austin airport. What was this guy doing in Austin? He had no business in some city in Texas; he was taking vacation from acting… Oh well.

Michael checked that tabloid article once more, speed walking down the stairs of his apartment complex. Those pictures were from the day before so James Haywood couldn’t have _possibly_ left already. He turned off his phone, shoving it into his pocket as he pushed open the door of the small lobby and stepped onto the streets of Austin.

The sounds of cars driving by and people talking filled his ears as he dodged between people to get to a small family owned coffee shop a few blocks away; that small coffee shop Michael always went to on his way to the office. It was cozy, a few couches spread across the small shop tucked between an art studio and a bar that was hardly ever open. They made really good coffee and little baked treats for much less than any other popular place.

He could see the building, the Austin Perk which was a play on the Central Perk from Friends, even the couches and chairs were placed like they were from Friends. The only difference was the paint job and that it wasn’t very popular.

Michael pushed the door open, weaving between the tables like he did every morning around 7:30. Placed his normal order, black coffee with one sugar and one cream, and then waited by the pickup counter drumming the counter softly. The chime above the door rung, Michael not paying attention to it, but to his phone.

Scrolling around on twitter, he noticed that James Haywood had tweeted something at 3 in the morning the day before. ( _He read it, completely ignoring the fact that one very famous person was ordering a cappuccino right behind him_ )

_@JamesTheTwit: Few weeks off= niceness. Airports= not niceness_

Michael raised an eyebrow, thinking ‘ _so he left Austin… damn- one chance to meet him and it’s out the window._ ’

“Michael!” A familiar voice called, the girl who always worked weekdays around the time Michael came in. A red head girl named Meg, one that his co-worker Gavin had started to flirt with that one time Michael brought him there.

“Thanks,” He took the coffee off the counter and turned sharply, running right into someone. His coffee spilled from his hand and onto the stranger’s. Instantly, he cursed loudly.

“God dammit! Sorry- I wasn’t paying att-…” the New Jersey man’s mouth fell open when he looked up at the stranger. The stranger wore a beanie that covered his perfect golden brown hair, black sunglasses covering his icy blue eyes, but Michael still noticed him. _That signature Haywood eyebrow quirk, something you couldn’t_ not _notice._

“You’re Ja-” Michael started to exclaim, but the celebrity in front of him raised a finger to his lips.

“Ssh- you’re going to ruin my cover,” and he smirked, turning to the counter once again and yelling to Meg. “Could we get another order for this man? I’m afraid it’s spilled.”

Meg called back a sure and Michael sputtered.

“What no- you don’t have to,” his words were rushed, his stomach in knots. He was talking to _James fucking Haywood, and his coffee was on the celeb’s hoodie._

“Nah- its fine; I’m a kind guy, I’ll pay for another,” Haywood was being kind, picking up his coffee when it came and grabbing a few napkins to try and wipe off some of the coffee. “Now, what’s your name? You know mine obviously, so I gotta know yours, right?”

“I-It’s Michael,” Michael stuttered, barely noticing his name was called. He turned a little to grab his replacement coffee, not taking his eyes of James.

“Well Michael, that’s an attractive name for an attractive man,” James was smooth, _incredibly smooth_. He turned, walking towards one of the tables in back and gestured for Michael to follow him. It took a few seconds for the gesture to register, but then Michael took off, walking fast to catch up with the famous actor.

‘ _Oh my god I’ve been called attractive by James Haywood. If I’m late my boss will understand... Oh my god I’m sitting at a table with James Haywood.’_ He sat on the opposite side of the table, looking down at his coffee. There was a large dark spot on the man’s grey hoodie from his coffee. That would be a pain to get out…

“Are you going to speak? Or are you starstruck?” The black sunglasses came off, resting on the table as the actor’s eyebrow rose.

“Yeah- I mean, no. Just- I-I…” Michael stuttered pathetically. “ _Fuck_ , I mean- yeah I’m star struck your James Haywood and you are in Austin, and right in front of me- _fuuuck_.”

That caused the actor to laugh.

“Mm… Well first off, yes I’m in Austin. Needed a little break from Hollywood and I have some old friends here, but no need to be star struck. I’m not exactly plastered all over the media,” jAMES sounded like it was nothing.

“You aren’t plastered all over the media but that doesn’t mean you aren’t famous,” Michael cut it.

“I know. And my name isn’t ‘James Haywood’, it’s Ryan,” James, _no wait Ryan_ , sighed. “Man I regret putting that down for the first big role I had.”

Michael felt a little special, he knew that his name was really Ryan, not James. Well wait- was it really James but he liked to be called Ryan? Eh, whatever it was didn’t matter. He would call the actor what he wanted.

“Oh, it’s almost 7:50… I’m supposed to be at Burnie’s…” Ryan checked the time on his phone. “I have to go- but meet me back here at 6 tonight, I wanna continue this conversation.”

With that, Ryan scrawled his number on a napkin and left. The bell above the door chimed as the door opened then shut. The actor had just left a complete stranger with his number, the chances of it getting out were endless.

But Michael didn’t. He just put his number into his phone, stuffed the napkin in his pocket and left for work.

They did meet up back at 6 that night… and in a good years’ time, James Haywood wasn’t the only one famous- he had a boyfriend that he loved with all of his heart right beside him.


End file.
